Condoms have long been used to avoid conception during sexual intercourse and protect against the transmission of sexually-transmitted diseases. The latter function has become even more important since the rise of the HIV AIDS virus. Modern condoms are typically formed of a thin, flexible, elongated cylindrical sheath, sized and shaped to fit the erect male penis, and made of latex or similar liquid-impervious material, closed at one end and open at the other end, and having a bead around the open end around which the condom is rolled for packaging and storage. The effectiveness of the condom is compromised if it slips off the penis of the user during intercourse. Consequently a number of designs have been attempted to ensure that the condom is secured in place during intercourse.
For example, it is known to provide retention straps on condoms which are typically tied around the scrotum of the user. Such designs are shown for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,354,494; 4,942,885; 5,121,755; 5,351,699; 5,531,230; 5,799,657; 6,102,043; 6,123,079 and Canadian patent no. 2,105,341. Such devices require specially constructed condoms and consequently have not received significant acceptance. U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,556 discloses retaining straps which can be clipped to a standard condom but are difficult to install in the heat of the moment. There is therefore a need for a simple condom retaining device which can be used with standard condoms and is easy to put on.